ICH LIEBE DICH
by adlergirl
Summary: La vida y la sociedad es una mierda. Fue lo que pensó Levi después de ser violado por 5 alfas y que su madre lo botara de la casa apenas se enteró de que estaba embarazado...


ICH LIEBE DICH

 _ **FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! Este es el primer Ereri que escribo, y es un regalito para Verdi, mi mejor amiga, espero que te guste querida.**_

* * *

La vida y la sociedad es una mierda.

Fue lo que pensó Levi después de ser violado por 5 alfas y que su madre lo botara de la casa apenas se enteró de que estaba embarazado.

Apenas tenía 16 años cuando pasó y recordaba muy bien todo. Aún cuando sus exámenes lo catalogaron como omega, ni su olor ni sus feromonas fueron nunca tan fuertes; apenas se perceptibles para los alfas puros. Llevaba la vida de un beta cualquiera y a esa edad ni siquiera había presentado su primer celo. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre advirtiéndole de la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos -después de casi 4 meses de ausencia-, antes de que saliera en dirección a la tienda. Vio el camión de la mudanza y a una pareja bajar de ella: dos betas. Era un sábado cualquiera; que se volvió una pesadilla en cuanto cruzó el parque, había niños jugando por doquier y él solo cruzó por allí de camino a su destino final. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que leyó sobre los cambios en la fisionomía de un omega en la adolescencia; que apenas sintió la primera punzada de dolor en su bajo vientre, lo interpretó como estrés. Sin embargo, luego vino el calor, la debilidad en sus piernas y el lubricante natural caliente corriendo entre sus piernas. Él sabía defenderse, aún cuando era un omega, pero la esencia de sus feromonas en pleno celo llamaron la atención de varios alfas allí y apenas le dio tiempo y fuerza para correr un poco, antes de ser acorralado por 5 de ellos. Luchó con todo lo que tuvo, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer colaborar. Soportó todo sin soltar una sola lágrima, guardando el rencor y el asco que sentía ante lo que estaba pasando. No sentía ningún placer al ser penetrado por un alfa-lo que siempre decían de un omega en pleno celo- más bien estaba desesperado por quitarselos de encima, se sentía caliente por todos lados, pero el toque de esos tipos lo repugnaba. De un momento a otro, su celo pareció calmarse un poco sin razón alguna y eso fue suficiente para golpear la entrepierna a los dos alfas que aún no le habían hecho nada y noquear a los otros tres. Corrió y corrió, con la ropa hecha girones y el olor de semen aún en su cuerpo. Su madre, Kushel, no estaba cuando llegó, y decidió que no se enteraría de nada. Se sentía horrible, quería vengarse y maldijo a la naturaleza omega: su celo parecía haber vuelto en cuanto entró en casa y se sintió peor. Apenas tres días después de eso, su madre volvió del trabajo y lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue verlo a los ojos sorprendida y abofetearlo. Lo arrastró consigo al médico, Levi ni siquiera sabía que pasaba. Un examen de sangre después, la noticia: esperaba un bebé.

Su madre le dijo de todo: puta, zorra barata, maldijo el día que trajo un bebé omega al mundo y lo botó de la casa con sólo lo que llevaba puesto. No escuchó nada de lo que Levi quiso decirle, para ella no importaba nada. No quería saber de él en su vida. La verdad, a Levi le dolió esto, pero su madre no era una presencia constante en casa y nunca fueron muy unidos. Sólo lamentaba el no saber que hacer ahora con ese bebé. No lo quería, le recordaría cada maldito segundo de su vida lo que pasó, ese momento en que su naturaleza omega había demostrado su debilidad. Fue al único lugar donde aún tenía a alguien de confianza, sabiendo que había regresado apenas de un viaje: su tío Kenny.  
Llegó y le contó todo. Kenny era un alfa militar, que apenas escuchó todo, estaba dispuesto a ir a matar a los cobardes que hicieron eso con su sobrino favorito, si tan sólo supiera algo de ellos. Quería matar también a su hermana, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que esa bruja no lo iba a escuchar, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Se hizo cargo de Levi, preguntándole si de verdad deseaba abortar al bebé. ¿Podrás vivir con ello? Sino, será mejor que aguantes. Fue lo que dijo él.

Por desgracia, aunque Levi estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el médico necesitaba una autorización de su alfa para eso y, gracias a Dios, ninguno de esos malditos lo marcó. No lo dejaron abortar, más aún cuando en los exámenes salió que el bebé sería un alfa. Las leyes no permitían el aborto de alfas, un rezago de lo que otrora fue el sistema de castas, en los que los alfas estaban en la cima de la pirámide. Debió aguantar el embarazo, mientras Kenny debió irse a una misión. Dejó la escuela que al fin y al cabo su madre pagaba y sólo estaba en casa de Kenny, limpiaba y hacía todo por sí mismo. No quería ese bebé, no lo quería; hasta que sintió el primer movimiento. Tenía cinco meses ya, su barriga apenas notoria, cuando pasó: un pequeño golpe que parecía venir desde el interior. Maldijo ese momento, porque sólo hacía que todo se sintiera más real. Ese engendro que crecía en su vientre daba la primera señal de vida en meses-nunca tuvo las usuales náuseas matutinas y de no ser por ese pequeño bulto que apenas se notaba en su barriga, a veces olvidaba su situación- lo odió aún más, pero no podía hacer nada. Aún así, nunca hizo nada que atentara contra la vida de ese ser dentro suyo, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero sentía que sería darle gusto a la maldita sociedad y las malditas leyes que permitieron que ese bebé siguiera en su panza, como cualquier otro omega débil que renunciaba a su propia vida para no sufrir, se volvería parte de las estadísticas. Le hablaba a su barriga, le contaba lo que le pasó y maldecía a veces, pero en el fondo, lo quería. Ese niño era suyo, el maldito alfa que lo preñó sólo había puesto su repugnante semen en su entrada, su cuerpo era el que se había encargado de todo, el que estaba luchando por traerlo al mundo. Rogaba porque el bebé no se pareciera a ninguno de los malditos que desgraciaron su vida, para así tal vez poder quererlo un poco más. Su madre había sido la peor madre de todas, así que cuando le ofrecieron dar en adopción a su bebé apenas naciera, decidió volver a joder a la vida y al destino y criar a su hijo solo. Kenny llegó de su "misión" un mes antes de la fecha de parto, un olor a muerte impregnado en él, que se unía a otro que ya conocía... Lo sintió ese fatídico día, así supo que esos desgraciados habían recibido su merecido. No se compadeció de ninguno de ellos y sólo le dio una sonrisa socarrona a Kenny, antes de que este criticara su ahora enorme panza y recibiera un golpe en las costillas a cambio. Su parto se adelantó por dos semanas y Kenny terminó en la cárcel por conducir a excesiva velocidad. Nació una pequeña alfa, con el pelo del mismo color que el suyo y su misma expresión. Los médicos y el psicólogo que lo trataron durante todo el embarazo, tenían miedo de que rechazara a la niña, pero el instinto maternal de un omega es más fuerte que eso y Levi había aceptado a esa bebé. La cargó y puso una pequeña sonrisa al verla sujetar su dedo. Iba a ser fuerte, igual que él…

-¿Cómo llamarás a la bastarda?- le preguntó Kenny después de verla. Conocía a su sobrino mejor que su propia madre y supo al verlo que jodería al maldito destino y lucharía por esa niña.

\- Creo que será Mikasa- dijo Levi, mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Mikasa fue una bebé que no dio demasiados problemas. Parecía entender las dificultades que afrontaba su mamá al querer regresar a la escuela e ir a la universidad. Levi terminó sus estudios de secundaria y estudió contaduría en la Universidad, en una modalidad que le permitía pasar tiempo con su hija y al mismo tiempo ser el mejor de la clase, dejando en ridículo a todos esos malditos alfas que se burlaban de él al saber que tenía una hija de 4 cuando él apenas tenía 20 y ninguna marca de alfa en su cuello.

Es cierto que esos alfas que lo violaron se habían llevado su vida apacible, su inocencia, su virginidad y su dignidad como omega, pero había algo más. Se habían llevado su celo con ellos... Desde ese día no volvió a tener un sólo celo, su psicólogo y el médico de cabecera le hicieron muchos estudios, pero todo estaba normal en él, debía poder tener un celo con normalidad, así que podía ser algo psicológico. Levi no creía eso, no sentía miedo ni nada, sólo agradecía que su olor hubiera regresado a lo que era antes y parecer un beta en todos los aspectos.

Kenny hacía de niñero de Mikasa cuando él no podía cuidarla, le enseñó muchas cosas y Levi estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Era casi una mini copia suya y crecía con una rapidez asombrosa. Antes que se diera cuenta, ya ella tenía 8, él 25 y ya iba a empezar a trabajar. Aún cuando sus papeles lo registraban como omega, encontró una compañía dispuesto a reclutarlo; un nuevo entorno para él y decidió que era mejor mudarse a un nuevo barrio con su hija.

-¿Ya llevas todo contigo?

-Sí

-¿Te despediste del idiota de Kenny?

-Sí

-Bueno, entonces vámonos-Levi tomó la mano de su hija, que llevaba consigo un peluche de gato, con el ceño fruncido. Ella decía que le recordaba a su papá.

-¡Oigan bastados! ¡Al menos despidanse de quien los recibió en su casa!-Kenny salió con su pistola en mano, no estaba cargada, pero lo hacía sentir mejor llevarla consigo siempre, incluso dentro de casa.

-Gracias y chau- fue lo único que le dijo Levi, volteando a verlo e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, igual que su hija; los Ackerman no eran buenos con las despedidas.

-¡Igual iré cada semana! ¡No te salvarás de tus entrenamientos mocosa!-Mikasa solo asintió; Kenny le estaba enseñando sobre defensa personal, lo cual le había ayudado a defenderse de sus odiosos compañeros de colegio que la criticaban por vivir con su padre omega.

Apenas llegaron a su nuevo hogar y se dedicaron a acomodar todo. El nuevo apartamento era pequeño, con dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña un comedor y un salón pequeño. Levi ayudaba a su hija a desempeñar su ropa para guardarla en el armario, cuando la escuchó preguntar:

-Papi, ¿Nos mudamos porque vas a traer un alfa?

\- ¿Quién carajos te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

\- Armin, dijo que nos mudamos para tener más espacio para un alfa.

\- Ese mocoso nerd-Levi lo conocía muy bien pues era el mejor amigo de su hija. Un niño omega tranquilo aunque demasiado listo para su edad.- Mika, recuerda, si nos mudamos no es porque esté buscando un maldito alfa. Si tengo un nuevo trabajo, es mejor que dejáramos de estar de parásitos en la casa de Kenny.-Mikasa asintió, su rostro igual de inexpresivo que siempre, aunque parecía tener dudas.

\- ¿Papá era un alfa no? Él te hizo daño aún cuando no lo conocías y luego nací yo.

\- Esos malditos no merecen ser llamados alfas. Recuérdalo Mikasa. Un buen alfa es capaz de salir adelante sin tener que preocuparse por un omega y depender del maldito instinto animal que tiene- no era la mejor forma de educar a su hija, pero Levi era un omega solo, sin marca y que había sufrido una violación... Mikasa sólo escuchaba siempre lo que le decía su papá, pero luego de escuchar las historias de Armin de sus papás -que eran alfa y omega destinados- rogaba que su padre encontrara a su alfa destinado y que fuera feliz. Ella esperaba también poder encontrar a su omega destinada, ella sería la mejor alfa de todas para su omega, siendo amable siempre y amándolo sin lastimarlo. Era cierto que Mikasa tenía 8 años y había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero Kenny le había explicado sobre los malditos que atacaron a su papá y cómo a pesar de todo, ella ahora estaba allí y era querida por Levi. Su papi era la persona más fuerte y valiente del mundo.

\- Seremos felices solos papi- dijo, viendo la media sonrisa de su padre surgir, sabía que diciendo eso lo haría feliz y ella haría lo que fuera por ver feliz a su papá. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas cuando Levi le acarició la cabeza, desordenando un poco su cabello.

No tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse al lugar. Levi empezó a trabajar, mientras que Mikasa se quedaba a cargo de Kenny mientras duraran sus vacaciones. Levi no había cambiado a su hija de colegio, sobre todo para evitarle el tener que volver a acostumbrarse y no faltaba demasiado para que inicien las clases.

Una cosa que lo fastidió un poco en su nuevo trabajo, era su jefe. Un alfa de 35 años llamado Erwin Smith. Se llevaba bien con todos en la oficina, ya sean betas u omegas, pero su jefe era el único alfa allí y al parecer estaba muy interesado en él.

-¿¡Ackerman, ya están los papeles que te pedí!?

-Sobre su escritorio señor Smith

-Gracias, eres muy eficiente. ¿Aceptarás hoy mi invitación a cenar?

-No.

-Jefe, déjelo. El señor Levi tiene una hija que cuidar en casa, no puede descuidarla sólo de improviso- habló Petra, la secretaria del señor Smith.

-Ya debería dejar de insistir jefe. No ve que Levicito no quiere salir con usted. Creo que debe ser porque se tiñe el pelo, le dije que debía dejarlo con su color natural- dijo Hanji, una colega de Levi, entre risas. El mencionado sólo la miró fijamente, hasta que habló.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Levicito, cuatro ojos

A pesar de eso y por alguna extraña razón, Erwin logró colarse un poco en la vida de Levi y conocer a Mikasa con la que terminó siendo buen amigo. Los temores ocultos de Levi surgieron, sobre todo cuando Kenny debió irse en una misión y Erwin pasaba ciertos días a visitarlo a su casa. Temía lo que podía pasar e incluso empezó a tener ciertos ataques de hiperventilación. Mikasa fue la primera en darse cuenta de esto y lo único que podía hacer, era cubrir a su padre con su ligero olor a alfa, intentando protegerlo. Levi entendió que no podía seguir así, sintiéndose como un omega débil que apenas tenía contacto con alfas se descontrolaba y retomó las terapias psicológicas que dejó años atrás. Poco a poco, fue al menos aprendiendo a controlar ese temor. No todos los alfas eran como los malditos que lo violaron. Allí estaba su hija, el desgraciado Kenny e incluso su jefe Erwin. Este terminó enterándose de la verdad y pese a que Levi esperaba ser llamado para despedirlo, eso nunca pasó. Erwin aprendió a tomarse su tiempo para intentar acercarse a Levi y él le fue tomando cariño, aunque lo negara. Casi un año y medio después de su mudanza, Erwin y él empezaron a salir. Había besos y contacto corporal, pero nunca llegaron a nada más. Levi nunca se sintió seguro de tener relaciones y Erwin era paciente y no lo presionaba. Tal vez Levi no se daba cuenta, pero nunca estaba a gusto con los besos que Erwin le daba, intentaba engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que le gustaba, cuando sólo lo veía como un hermano mayor. El psicólogo había mencionado que ahora que tenía una pareja estable era posible que su celo regresara y se normalizara, pero eso nunca pasó.

Mikasa por otro lado, aceptó que su padre saliera con Erwin, pero no estaba feliz con eso. Él era un alfa bueno, pero ella había estado con su padre 9 años y lo conocía, su papá no amaba a Erwin. Intentó decírselo, pero Levi le repetía que eran celos y que Erwin era bueno para él.

-Papi, no serás feliz

-Mikasa, hablamos de esto muchas veces. Erwin vendrá a cenar hoy porque tiene algo que decirme y estoy casi seguro que es porque quiere formalizar. Nos casaremos o algo así y seremos una familia feliz.

-Papá, no lo amas. Él no es bueno.

-Él es bueno para nosotros Mika, hasta el estúpido de Kenny lo aprobó.- Mikasa se quedó callada, eso no estaba bien, pero no sabía que hacer para cambiar algo. Hace mucho que el olor de Erwin había cambiado, a veces venía apestando a otro omega y su padre no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Su tío Kenny otra vez estaba lejos y ella sola no sabía qué hacer. Se sintió sobrecargada y sólo salió corriendo de allí, sin preocuparse por nada. Iría al único lugar donde se sentía calmada, los columpios del parque. Llegó y se sentó, intentando controlar su respiración mientras se balanceaba ligeramente. Intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, cuando alguien le habló:

-Las niñas no se ven lindas con la cara llena de lágrimas.- alzó la mirada y vio un joven delante suyo, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Totalmente impactada, no supo qué responder, sus mejillas cubriéndose de un tono rojo- ¿Por qué lloras? -Mikasa no habló, sólo que quedó mirándolo, completamente impactada- me llamo Eren Jaeger y tengo 17. Ahora que no soy un desconocido para ti ¿ Me dirás que te pasa o tu nombre al menos?

-Mikasa Ackerman- dijo la pequeña en un tono bajito.

-Ajá, y ¿por qué lloras pequeña?- Mikasa estaba a punto de hablar, cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola. Se asustó muchísimo pues sonaba totalmente preocupado y al mismo tiempo enojado.

-Me tengo que ir. Papá me busca.- Eren percibió el miedo de la pequeña, no podía dejarla ir así nada más, así que se decidió.

-Déjame ir contigo, para que tu papá no te pueda gritar o pegar ahora mismo- y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara aún más.

Mikasa tomó la mano que le ofreció Eren y caminó con él hasta encontrar a su padre.

-¡Mikasa! ¿¡Por qué saliste así de la casa?!

-Lo siento papá- Mikasa sujetó más fuerte la mano de Eren, sin saber qué más hacer.

-Debería dejar de gritarle, la está asustando más.- habló Eren, su mirada fija en el mayor delante suyo. Fue recién en ese momento cuando notó a la persona que estaba junto a su hija y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, algo se revolvió dentro suyo. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Ambos se habían quedado allí, sólo mirándose, hasta que la voz de Mikasa los trajo a la realidad:

-Gracias Eren-nii. Debo ir con mi papá- Eren la soltó, Mikasa se acercó lentamente a su padre y tomó su mano.- vamos papi- le dijo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron y parecía ser cosa del destino pues no fue la única vez. Poco a poco se empezaron a encontrar de casualidad, camino a casa o en el tren. La cena de ese día con Erwin no salió bien, él se había cansado de tener que esperar a Levi y le contó que había conocido a otra omega con la que empezó a salir. Le dolió un poco, es cierto, pero ese día su mente parecía que sólo era capaz de pensar en esa mirada esmeralda que vio en aquel jovencito. Levi y Erwin volvieron a tener un trato profesional, aunque las secuelas estaban allí, nunca se volvieron a tratar igual que antes y todos lo notaron. Sin embargo, Levi parecía cambiado, había algo en él que lo hacía parecer diferente...

Apenas un mes después del primer encuentro, Levi y Eren se dieron cuenta que vivían cerca y desde que Mikasa parecía adorar al menor, Levi le propuso que cuidara de su hija cuando lo necesitara, con Kenny otra vez de viaje necesitaba otra niñera. Eren estaba en la preparatoria, pero no pertenecía a ningún club y decía que sería buena idea empezar a ganar su propio dinero, así que aceptó. Poco a poco fueron conociendo más el uno del otro, mientras ese primer sentimiento que tuvieron parecía ir creciendo y afianzándose. Mikasa estaba más feliz que nunca, adoraba a Eren y sentía que era el adecuado para su papá. Lo sentía al percibir como el olor de su padre iba haciéndose más notorio, en como sonreía más por las bromas que le hacía Eren durante la cena -Levi le pedía que los acompañe en la cena para agradecerle por cuidar a su hija-, en la mirada de adoración que Eren le dirigía a su papá.

Casi sin darse cuenta, empezaron a girar el uno en torno al otro, se hizo más patente el roce corporal: una caricia, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla; ambos podían sentir algo más profundo en eso, algo los llamaba del otro, pero cada uno se lo negaba a sí mismo. Levi le contó su historia, mientras veía los puños de Eren crisparse y el enojo desprenderse por todo su ser. Sintió su piel estremecerse, sin darse cuenta de como el olor de Eren lo cubría y una mano sujetó fuertemente sus muñecas.

-¿Sabe algo de esos tipos?-la mirada de Eren gritaba por matar a esos tipos, por proteger a ese omega que ya veía como suyo aunque no dijera nada por verguenza.

-Lo último que supe fue que Kenny se encargó de ellos-dijo Levi, su mano giró para coger las de Eren, apoyándose en ellas.-Pero gracias mocoso.

-Papi, Eren-nii, tengo hambre

Y así iba todo para ellos. Levi incluso conoció a los padres de Eren. Carla y Grisha Jaeger, dos betas que amaban a su único hijo. Kenny casi golpeó a Eren cuando lo encontró con Mikasa un día; pero el menor supo defenderse, hasta que Mikasa logró convencer a Kenny de que no era una amenaza. Levi botó a patadas a Kenny después de llegar y encontrar a Mikasa curando la mejilla de Eren que tenía un moretón enorme, mientras Kenny comía un emparedado. Después de esto, era todo un lío ver a esos dos pelearse por cuidar a Mikasa, sobre todo porque Kenny decía que debía seguir con su entrenamiento.

En diciembre, casi 6 meses después de conocer a Eren, Levi se levantó sintiendo que algo sería diferente ese día. Se levantó, preparó el bento para él y para Mikasa y salió a trabajar. Almorzó tranquilo con Hanji y Petra mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Eren para hacerle saber a qué hora debía pasar por Mikasa. Ese día todo fue normal, hasta cuando estaba de regreso a su apartamento. Empezó a sentir mucho calor, su piel se estremecía al mínimo contacto con el aire y luego vino la debilidad en las piernas y Levi abrió los ojos asustado por lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muy cerca de su casa, cerca al parque pero sabía que tal vez no llegaría. Intentó pasar desapercibido, cubriéndose aún más con su chaqueta, tratando en vano de avanzar y sentirse al menos más protegido en casa. Escuchó el sonar de unos pasos tras él, un aroma a alfa; tembló, pensando en lo que le esperaba, lo que podía pasar, hasta que un olor penetrante llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se estremeció de placer, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, mientras se llenaba de ese aroma. Unos brazos lo sujetaron, su piel ardió al contacto, pensó que se derretiría al simple contacto. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de su alfa, lo sabía, era él, siempre había sido él. Lo cargó en sus brazos, mientras Levi sentía su cuerpo temblar. Escuchó la voz de Mikasa, quiso hablarle, pero no coordinaba bien, la vio alejarse caminando, sintió como su alfa se movía, solo se sujetó de él, mientras notaba la humedad en la parte trasera de su pantalón, su entrada dilatándose ante el olor de su alfa cerca suyo. Apenas llegaron a su apartamento, fue lanzado sobre el sofá, mientras el alfa se ponía encima suyo, olfateando su cuello, se inclinó más hacia él, intentando que el olor de su alfa se impregnara aún más en su piel.

-Levi, hueles delicioso

-Eren, yo…

Eren empezó a besar el cuello del omega debajo suyo, intentando no usar sus dientes, mientras Levi gemía. Su entrada se contraía ante lo que su alfa le estaba haciendo. De repente, Eren subió para probar sus labios por primera vez. Sus lenguas se unieron, el placer nublando los sentidos de ambos. Se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba aire en los pulmones.

-Lo siento Levi-san, yo no…

-Eren, Eren- Levi rogaba por probar de nuevo eso labios, intentó sujetar a Eren para jalarlo más hacia él. Sintió como este sujetaba su brazo, llevándolo a sus labios, lamiéndolo sensualmente, hasta que unos dientes se clavaron en él. Gimió de placer, sintiendo como toda esa neblina de placer se disipaba poco a poco. Fue más consciente de su entorno y de repente solo podía ver a Eren llorando delante suyo, antes de que lo abrazara fuertemente. Su hombro se sentía cálido por las lágrimas de Eren en él, se sujetó a él, sin entender por qué lloraba.

Mikasa llegó con Kenny unos minutos después, encontrándolos aún abrazados, Kenny solo negó con la cabeza, apartando a Eren de Levi suavemente, alegando que debía descansar. Una semana después, Levi se estaba desesperando al no ver a Eren. Kenny le decía que Eren estaba intentando darle su espacio, pero para él, esas eran idioteces. Ese mocoso pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa durante su celo, más porque él estaba deseándolo, y en cambio, el menor le había hecho una marca temporal para evitar marcarlo y calmar su celo. Si esa no era su oportunidad que no esperaba, entonces no sabía que era. Era fin de semana, y Mikasa se quedaría en casa junto a Kenny, mientras él, sin decirle nada a ellos, iba a buscar a su mocoso.

No fue fácil asumir todo, hubo una gran discusión, mientras Eren se culpaba por ser un alfa y lloriqueaba diciendo que estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que esos desgraciados. Levi se cansó de escucharlo y lo jaló de la chaqueta para estampar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Eren, mientras este no reaccionaba por lo sorpresivo de la situación.

-Mira mocoso, si fueras igual que esos alfas, me hubieras violado en ese mismo momento. Así que deja de lloriquear y bésame.

Eren lo besó, intentando resistir las lágrimas. El alfa ni siquiera era mayor de edad, pero sabrían cómo arreglárselas, después de todo no había superado todo lo que le pasó en vano.

FIN

* * *

 ** _¡NO ME MATEN! FUE LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ PARA DEJARLO COMO ONE-SHOT O CORRÍA EL RIESGO DE VOLVERSE UN LONG-FIC._**

 ** _¡Dejen comentarios! y de nuevo, ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!_**


End file.
